


The Game Has Begun

by 754river



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Action, Badass, F/M, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/754river/pseuds/754river
Summary: Waking up one morning... in an alley? Getting attacked by bandits, and surviving only to find out you're stuck in Amestris, in your all time favorite anime, Fullmetal Alchemist? Lynette finds out that all of these are true! Insanity ensues as she pokes around, messing with everything she can get her hands on. Is it fun? She's bound to find out! EdXOC [OLD WORK, REVAMPED VERSION COMING SOON]





	1. WHAT THE HELL!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote, originally started on 10/02/2012 and completed at 80 chapters on 05/19/2014, on my original account marylynetteluvswriting.   
> To those who know me from there, hello! Great to see you again! Long time no see, right? Thanks for sticking around and supporting me in my initial awkward years, you guys gave me the confidence to start really writing, and I'll be forever grateful for it!  
> To those of you who are new, welcome! I've been a fanfiction writer for about six years already (and a published poet working on her first manuscript), and this is my first real and finished fanfiction! I'm currently working on a revamped version that will be uploaded soon, but for now, I'll be uploading my first beloved version here (including my cringey young-self ending notes)!  
> If you like it, please give kudos, comments and be sure to check out my upcoming revamped version!  
> Thanks for stopping by, my lovely readers!

Today was a normal day.

I got up, took a shower, got ready for school, barely ran out in time to catch the bus, arrived at school, went through my usual day of class work, took the bus home, bummed around and wrote a little in my novel until dark. Regular day, nothing special. That is, until I woke up.

I brushed my teeth for exactly two minutes, spitting out the toothpaste foam that filled my mouth and gargling with water to wash the strong mint taste out. I was wearing gray leggings and a super-long red t-shirt that reached about mid-thigh length and read 'Word to the Nerds' with a big pair of nerd glasses on it. Under that I wore a camisole and I wore short-shorts over my leggings. It was comfy enough to sleep in.

After scrubbing my face with soap, I quickly rushed back to my room and jumped on my soft bed, hugging a squishy pillow and nuzzling my face into it. I slid my feet under the thin blankets and snuggled into my bed, reaching a hand out to grab my iPod touch that laid next to me, tugging the earphones with it. I put them in my ears as I put on a random song, then relaxed, eventually starting to drift off.

What's so different about this, you wonder? All the while a hidden pair of piercing green eyes watched, silently observing, quietly waiting for an opening. It's waiting paid off, for as I, oblivious to the on looking being, drifted to sleep, and the creature did what it set out to do, afterwords leaving me to slumber on as if nothing had changed, when in fact, something had….

* * *

 

"Ugh.." I groaned, rolling over. Sunlight pierced my eyelids, though I felt like I had just fallen asleep. I wearily sat up, rubbing my eyes as I stretched my arms and yawned.

I blinked. I rubbed my eyes again. I blinked again. Since when was I sleeping on the ground of some filthy alleyway? What happened to my bed? And my pillow? I had my blanket with me, and my clothes and iPod, but other than that, I was in foreign territory. The dusty pavement of the alleyway was mostly clean except for dirt and the occasional piece of crumpled paper. The walls lining it were red brick, but the alleyway lead to a dead end on my right side. On my left, a few feet away, I saw the alleyway opened up to a street bustling with people, dressed in odd clothes.

Confused, I stood up, wrapping my thin cotton blanket around my waist the way you would a sweater, and shuffled out into the edge of the street. I could feel people's eyes on me as I tried to casually strut along the buildings, weaving in and out of people until I reached a narrower, less crowded street. That's when the world decided it was time for some sick humor.

The street was almost deserted, but I just happened to bump into some of the most gangly-looking guys I've ever seen.

"Watch out, wench!" The guy I bumped into said. I gave him the dirtiest glare I could. No one gets away with calling me names.

"What did you say, dumbass?" I growled, puffing up my chest. I wasn't intimidated. I had been trained in martial for four years, weapons training for two, and practiced on my own. I was someone to be reckoned with, and I don't want to let mangy scoundrels like them get away with calling me such a name.

"Witch, you're small, so I thought of letting you off, but no one says that to me!" The guy, who I determined as the leader, grabbed the collar of my shirt. I snapped, my eyes blazing in fury.

"Don't touch my shirt!" I said, jabbing the pressure points in the guy's hand. Had I mentioned I studied up on human anatomy? The guy cringed as he pulled back his hand and I fixed my shirt, smoothing it out.

The guy cursed as I saw him pull out a knife with his other hand, since his first was paralyzed, thanks to me. My eyes widened as his lackeys all pulled out knives, which gleamed ferociously in the sunlight.

"Die!" The guy shouted, as he lunged at me, knife first. Instinctively I maneuvered around the knife, grabbing the guy's wrist and kicking his legs out from under him, snatching the knife as the guy thumped on the ground. I barely had time to recover for two of his fellow gangsters came at me next, attacking on both sides. At last minute I ducked, causing the knives to collide and in that moment of confusion I sprung up and snatched the knives, jumping away to face the dumbfounded lackeys. I knocked them over, piling them on top of their leader who just thumped down, unable to breathe because of the weight on his body.

Before they could recover, I kneed them both in the head hard enough to knock them out cold. There was one man left, a particularly skinny one, that tried to sneak away, but the glint of the knife he held caught my eye, and before he could run, I demonstrated the result of my knife-throwing training by throwing the three knives I held his way, pinning the sleeves of his arms into the wooden building behind him. I quickly advanced on him, and to wrap it all up, I kicked him the hardest I could in a place… let's say…. Where the sun don't shine.

Breathing hard, I straightened my posture, feeling slightly fatigued. I did a double take to discover a very large crowd had gathered to watch the fight, and every one of them had their eyes widened and jaws dropped in shock and awe. I stared back at them, debating among myself whether I should run.

Moments later three men pushed through the crowd, all dressed in farmiliar blue uniforms. One approached me, while the other two went to investigate the unconscious gangster guys.

"What happened here?" The man asked me. I stared at him, trying to register what was happening.

"These men attacked me armed with knives simply because I accidentally bumped into them." I said innocently, which was mostly the truth. The man looked me over.

"Are you injured in any way, miss?" He asked. I shook my head. That's when realization hit me. That uniform, I knew where it was from at first glance….

"Where am I?"

"You're in East City."

"You mean…. East City, as in the East City, in Amestris?"

"Yes."

Thump. My body landed on the ground. I could hear the man shouting for backup and another man tried to wake me. But I was shocked, surprised beyond comprehension. I'm far, too far from home. The muffled shouting faded as I was enveloped in blackness, and the last thing I could remember was someone's voice.

"The game has begun."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game has begun! Read on to find out more….
> 
> Thank you viewers!
> 
> P.S.  ***sniff* I don't own FMA… *cries* I wish I did though!**


	2. LIES, MONEY AND SKILL

I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on a door. Rubbing my eyes, I propped myself up on my elbows only to make eye contact with the soldier that brought me here. His blue eyes bored through mine for a moment before he walked over to answer the door.

I observed my surroundings. I was in a white room with windows on either side of me, letting sunlight in, making the glaring white paint on the walls almost painful to look at. The floor was gray tile, or maybe some kind of granite. I was laying on a very stiff white bed that sat high off the ground, with three wooden chairs beside me, along with a somewhat big white table a few feet from the bed.

I looked myself over to find I was in the same clothes as before, and I was completely unharmed. My gaze swiftly wandered over to the door, which the soldier had snuck out of a moment before, leaving the door cracked open. I heard the sound of multiple tapping boots approach the door, before it abruptly swung open and three different people walked in.

I immediately tensed up, my eyes going wide. I stared at one of the men, recognizing him right away. I gaped as he strode closer, and as the other two shut the door and stood by it.

"Hello," The man said. I just sat there, speechless, opening and closing my mouth like a retarded fish.

"Oh, great, it just had to be the one with the god complex…" I muttered under my breath, putting my face into my hands hopelessly. I sighed and looked up at the confused man.

"Hello. Who are you?" I asked bluntly, pulling on my poker face.

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. I'd like to ask you a few questions." He said in his deep, velvety voice. I raised an eyebrow.

"About what….?" I bit my lip to keep from laughing, still keeping my poker face. It was just so hard, so hard not to laugh at him, while all the fanfictions came to mind. And trust me, with some I've read, you'd crack up too.

"About the attack with the wanted criminals."

"Which ones?" I said, pulling on a thinking face. I nearly laughed at Roy's face at that moment.

"The ones yesterday."

"You mean those crackpots! They were extremely rude. First, bumping into me, then calling me a wench! The bull-faced one even stretched the collar of my favorite shirt….. But they got what they deserved!" I laughed slightly and just a bit crazily. Roy looked at me, pulling his poker face over his surprise. The other guards looked at me as if I was just plain crazy.

"Well, they were all wanted serial killers in the area."

"I could figure that out. What sane person would try to kill an innocent girl just because she accidently knocked into them. I mean, really," I said, " I'm surprised they weren't apprehended sooner, since they obviously lacked fighting skill." Roy kept his poker face, so I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"They were some of the most dangerous criminals in the area. The leader was an ex-soldier of the military while the rest had escaped from military jails. In total, all four have killed about 170 people. 90 were innocent civilians, while the remaining 80 were military soldiers. The total bounty on their heads was $31,000 [a/n: I'm using American money cause I don't know what else to use… hehe…] and, since you have turned them over to the military, you will receive that money." Roy informed me, leaving me to gape.

"That much money?!" I exclaimed. Roy nodded, and I jumped off the bed to stand on wobbly feet.

"Most of the civilians came from wealthy families." He said, a bit surprised as I started jumping up and down.

"I get to fight people, I wake up and someone tells me I get paid! This is awesome!" I squealed, jumping up and down. I was probably freaking everyone in the room out, but I didn't care. I calmed down, but kept a smile on my face.

"Any other questions?" I asked.

"Yes, quite a few. To start, what is your name?" His question rolled over in my mind before I came up with a suitable answer.

"My name is Lynette La'va, but most people call me Frog." I said randomly. Really, no one called me Frog, but I've always wanted someone to. Frogs are just so cute!

"You can call me Lyra, though," I laughed at Roy's dumbfounded expression. He nodded, and my laughter died down.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm an alien." I said. Hey, don't judge me, nothing else came to mind! Plus, I'm not from this world, anyway…. Isn't that an alien?

"Fine.." I said after seeing Roy's glare, "I'm not really from anywhere. I'm traveling."

"How old are you?"

"Oh, I'm twelve." I replied honestly.

"WHAT?!" Roy and the guards shouted simultaneously. I covered my ears and winced.

"Geez, there's no need to yell. I'm a kid, so what?"

"How can someone so young have so much skill?" Roy exclaimed. A vein on my head bulged.

"Stop acting so surprised!" I was pissed off now, "I have been training for years! Is there a problem with that?!" I ranted, then a thought popped up, so I ranted on, "My parents are gone, my guardian died three years ago. If I've lived this long, do you expect me to be weak?" I ended my rant. I had to hand it to myself, I was a good actor, and even better at improv. I bit my lip as Roy stared at me, before chuckling slightly.

"You're a better fighter than some of my soldiers. That's why I'm surprised." Roy finally said. I sat on the bed and thought for a moment.

"Then can I join?" I asked eagerly. I had an unusual fondness for weapons, particularly guns. If I joined the military, I can have access to those. Plus I'd have access to the library, which means I could find out how to go home….. and bring my friends here!

Roy seemed taken aback by my comment.

"You really want to throw your future away to join?"

"Yes," I answered quickly. Roy turned back to the other guards.

"Contact the Fuhrer. I want him to see this."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH! What will the Fuhrer say? And we all know who he really is…. FUTURE CHAPTERS CONTAIN SPOILERS
> 
> Alright, with that out of the way, I can go on..
> 
> P.S.  ***sniff* I don't own FMA!**


	3. FIGHTING, SMILE, A CAT?

Just my luck, the Fuhrer was stopping by East City Headquarters.

A hectic hour awaited me, and soon after I found myself in the training fields being watched by the Fuhrer himself, along with Roy and a few other soldiers.

I, on the other hand, was dead nervous. Not only was I too aware of the Fuhrer being a humonculi, but someone was going to judge me on my performance as a martial artist. My nerves were at their highest level, and I stood in front of them, unmoving.

"Lynette, please put on a demonstration. You may destroy a few of the wooden figures behind you," Roy said, giving me a wink. I bit my lip as I turned around. The whole right half of the training field was filled with wooden dummies, ones meant to train with.

I started off with approaching one of the wooden dummies quickly, jumping and slamming the top of my foot against the dummy's neck, effectively throwing the head a good yard or two away. With grace, I swung my foot around to sweep another dummy's feet off the ground, catching the head in my hands and twisting it off, throwing it to land by the other one. A slightly crazy laugh escaped my tight throat as I jumped back and threw a punch at a dummy. It spun, and when it's arm neared my face, I shattered the wood with a palm punch. Spinning around, I knocked it down, and kicked the chin of the dummy, sending the head rolling off. I laughed again as I ran and jumped on at a dummy, kicking it hard in the stomach. When it doubled over, I did a backbend, and when I kicked over, I sent the head flying off. I stood up, a smile on my face even though I panted, I walked over to the watching group.

The Fuhrer clapped while the rest of the men gaped. I bowed, proud of my skills.

"That was incredible," The Fuhrer remarked, smiling. I smiled back, pushing aside the fact he was a humonculus for the moment. When no one was looking I winked as Roy, being cocky at my win.

"As you can see, she is at a higher skill level than some of our own soldiers, and is without a guardian, so it makes sense to give her special permission to be a part of the military." Roy said grudgingly. I grinned a bit wider, sensing he got my cockiness and took it as an insult to his god complex.

"I agree, it does make sense. How old are you?" The Fuhrer directed the question at me.

"I'm twelve, sir," I answered, causing shock among the soldiers. It even seemed to slightly surprise the Fuhrer, but he quickly covered it. Sly man.

"Well, I think I've seen enough. She has my permission," the Fuhrer said. I bowed in thanks, my smile brighter than ever.

"What part of the military are you thinking of assigning her to?" the Fuhrer asked Roy.

"I was thinking the field agents, sir. She could work under me." Roy suggested. I raised an eyebrow at him. Really? I'd have to work under him? Well, on the upside of that, I might even get to bump into the Edward Elric….. Okay, now I'm alright with working under him.

"What would you like to be?" Now that question was directed at me. My eyes glinted deviously.

"By any chance, is the next exam for State Alchemists coming up?" I questioned, surprising all of them.

"It's in five days, why?"

"If that's the case, I would like to try to enter as an alchemist," I said eagerly. Roy was about to say something when the Fuhrer held up a hand to silence him.

"I think that's an interesting idea. Go ahead, you have my permission to try," The Fuhrer said with a grin. I smiled back, bowing again.

"Thank you, sir!" I said. The Fuhrer then excused himself to enter the East City Headquarters main building, leaving Roy and I and a couple other soldiers.

"WOOHOO!" I shouted as soon as the Fuhrer was out of sight. I laughed crazily and danced around, cheering in victory, leaving Roy and the others to sweatdrop.

When I had finished, Roy escorted me back into Headquarters and into his office.

Roy's office was nice. It had smooth wood walls that were a light brown, matching wooden floors, and a big polished cherry wood desk with a golden nameplate that read 'Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang' in old black letters. Two bookcases sat next to each other against the wall on the either side of the desk, and they were filled with all kinds of books. A window located in the middle of the wall that faced the door let the afternoon light seep through, giving the room a warm glow.

Roy walked around his desk to sit in a big leather chair behind it, and looked at me.

"Lynette, I would like you to report back here in two days at exactly 10:00 A.M.. I have someone arriving here around that time that I would like you to meet." Roy's words confused me. He wanted me to meet someone? Who would it be? I didn't want to get my hopes up that it would be Edward Elric… But, then again, it might!

"Alright, you got it!" I said all military-like, saluting with my left hand. Roy cracked a smile.

"You salute with your right hand, Lynette," He chuckled. I looked at him for a moment, then realized my mistake.

"Oops! I got to remember that," I said, switching hands. Roy laughed and saluted me, and I left soon after.

* * *

 

I sat down in the alleyway I woke up in, pondering. I was going to plan how I would react when I finally met Edward Elric. Would I faint? Most probably. Would I spaz? No, he'd think I'm weird. Would I look at him in disgust? That…. Is not right. He's too hot! Would I act normal? …..Gee, I should have thought of that sooner. That's it! I'll act like I don't know him! Alright!

By the time I had finally decided, it was dusk. A nearby lit window was my only source of light. I took my blanket off my waist and wrapped it around my legs mummy style, pulling them to my chest. I shivered, trying to warm myself up.

Just then, a small cat prodded into the alleyway. It had white fluffy fur and piercing blue eyes, but it was injured. It limped, and one leg bled, and half of it's right ear was gone.

"Come here, kitty," I cooed, holding my hands out. The cat hissed, eyeing me distrustfully. I looked into it's eyes with an honest expression, and called out to the cat once again. It must've somehow sensed my sincerity, because it slowly slinked over to me. I carefully swooped it up and placed it on my lap, making sure the blanket was under it, before observing the paw.

It had a small bullet stuck in it. The cat must've run into someone with a gun. I sighed, and held the cat's paw as I swiftly removed the bullet with my long nails. The cat snarled in pain and swiped my hand with it's other paw, slicing the skin with it's small, razor-sharp claws, leaving small red scratches that bled slightly.

"Don't hit me…" I muttered as I tore off a piece of cloth from the bottom of my camisole to use it as a temporary bandage to wrap around the cat's paw. Once I was done I didn't touch the cat, afraid it would try to claw me again. But, surprisingly, the cat didn't leave. It just snuggled into the blanket on my lap, and slept peacefully. With a slight smile lingering on my face, I soon joined it in dreamworld.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ My lovely readers! Thanks for the reviews! Read on to find out what happens next!
> 
> P.S. I don't own FMA, I just own Lynette….. but sadly, I don't own the cat…


	4. DISGUST, LETTER AND SHOPPING!

I woke up all sore. I stretched my arms and yawned, when I felt something on my lap. I looked down to find the kitten staring up at me with it's blue eyes.

"Hi there," I said softly. The kitten got up and climbed onto m shoulder, where it licked my face with it's rough tongue. I laughed and briefly stroked the kitten's head before I moved to get up. The kitten jumped down, and when I stood up, it stood right by me. I tied my blanked around my waist and walked out of the alleyway, the kitten trotting along right behind me, like a little duckling following it's mother.

We must've been a queer sight, a girl with strange clothes and a blanket tied around her waist with a small white kitten following her. That must've been why I felt more stares than yesterday. Or maybe it was the fact that I turned in the criminals near here.

"Miss!" One man ran up to me. It was a soldier, carrying a letter, addressed to me. I gratefully took it and thanked the man before opening it.

It was a note to me, explaining the execution of the serial killers I had captured was today, at twelve o'clock. Before the man left, I asked him what time it was, and he told me it was an hour till the execution.

"Mr., do you know where this prison is?" I asked the soldier. He nodded.

"Yes Mam, I was told to escort you there."

"By Lieutenant Colonel Roy?"

"Yes Mam."

"Alright, then. Lead the way," I said, swooping the kitten up into my arms so that it wouldn't have to walk all the way to the prison trailing me.

We wove through the streets, the soldier deftly navigating us through East City. We soon arrived in a less populated part of town, with many scary-looking buildings. The soldier led me a bit farther before stopping in front of a three story cement building with barred windows.

"This is it, Mam," The soldier said, opening the heavy glass door to the entrance. I thanked him as I snuck in the building, only to find it swarming with people. Confused, I walked among the crowd until I spotted Roy Mustang, talking with a few of his superiors. I approached their group, and shyly poked Roy's shoulder.

He turned, then when he recognized me, he beckoned me forward.

"This is the girl I was talking about." He said, motioning to me. The other officials were surprised. Soon after Roy introduced me to them, but I'm absolutely horrible with names so I forgot them almost as soon as I learned them. They acted cold and civil, but I saw an excited glint in everyone's eyes.

When his superiors went off to attend to something, I asked Roy something.

"Why are there so many people here?" I asked, scanning the large crowd.

"They are either family or friends of the people who were murdered."

"But why would they be here?" I asked, oblivious to the obvious.

"They came to watch their murders be avenged." Roy stated, and I stared at him.

"Wow, there's like a few hundred people here!" I exclaimed as I gawked at the growing crowd.

"Well, over a hundred people were murdered by these delinquents…"

"Ohh, I get it, but why," I started, but was cut off by someone yelling over the crowd.

"Please make your way into the courtyard, and stand by the nearest gallows. The prisoners will be escorted out shortly," The loud man said. The crowd quickly dissipated, visitors exiting out a back door. Roy and I stuck close to eachother as we followed the flow of people into the courtyard. People clustered around the base of the gallows that would soon be used, shouting an cheering. Roy dragged me over to the platform on the gallows to stand by the other generals who gathered on the edge of the platform. I looked down at the cheering crowd, frowning in disgust. I mean, I know that serial killers are disgusting, but I still find it repulsive people are so excited to see something so horrible as a hanging.

Soon the prisoners were led out, and the crowd cleared a walkway as five muscular men led them to the platform. The were each hoisted up on the platform and brought into a line, standing behind stools.

As the charges were read out for each man, the executioner lowered the nooses as the prisoners were ushered onto the stools, and the executioner went around to tighten each noose once they were around the men's neck.

When the charges were done, the executioner approached a lever, and when he reached it, the audience started to count down.

"3….2….1…. HANG!" The audience cheered as the executioner pulled the lever. I looked away, purely disgusted as I heard a sickening 'crunch' from the gallows. The audience whooped and cheered with vicious happiness, which led me to feel even more foul. I cast my eyes to the ground, not willing to look up at the death I caused.

I probably felt disgusted because it was my fault they were killed. It wasn't my decision, but it was my own actions that lead up to it. That could disgust me more than anything. I truthfully felt sick to my stomach, and if I had eaten anything since I had appeared here, I probably would have thrown it up. I knew I wouldn't sleep peacefully tonight.

Roy put a gloved hand on my shoulder when we exited the courtyard and were walking down the street.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," He said. I shook my head.

"It's better for me to get used to this stuff while I can, so it doesn't surprise me in the future. I am trying to be in the military, after all," I laughed bitterly. I guess this wouldn't be all fun and games… But really seeing someone die in real life, its horrifying. No wonder murderers are crazy. You'd have to be to be able to live with yourself long enough to kill someone else.

Roy removed his hand and pulled out an envelope, handing it to me. It was reasonably thick, and had my name scrawled on it in neat script.

"Reward money," Roy said as I took the envelope. My eyes regained their devious light.

"Hehe… I got money!" I yelled, surprising the few people near us as I jumped around in glee.

"Really, she's something…." Roy muttered, sweatdropping as I danced away.

Off to shop I go! I wandered around East City, looking through shops for new clothes and other necessities. I bought four new outfits, a new pair of sneakboots, a deck of cards, a first aid kit, some cat food, and a large leather suitcase to stuff it all in.

I entered a diner when I was done, so starving I ordered so much food it made other customers gape. I ate about half, leaving the other half to take with me. I dragged along all my stuff along with the cat, not bothering to find a place to stay for I felt it was right to stay in the place where I woke up.

I fed the cat and gave it clean bandages before wrapping the blanket around us. The kitten made me feel safer, and with that feeling, I drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers~ How's the story so far? Do you guys like it? Hopefully…..
> 
> Anyway, something is going to happen in the next chapter…. Its BIG! So read on!
> 
> P.S. I don't own FMA, because if I did, it would have more comedy than it does….. but it feels wrong saying that when I just wrote a creepy chapter…. MORE HUMOR TO COME!


	5. INTRODUCTION, ALIEN AND MONSTERS!

I was currently sprinting for my life towards East City Headquaters. Why, you ask?

Well, let's just say my meeting with Roy will start in a few minutes.

I barely had time to barge into a shop and use their bathroom to change into something nicer, then dash out and full out run. I was wearing tight black leggings and a mid-thigh length white button up shirt with my camisole underneath. Had this world no bras? Well, they did, but all the ones in the store were more like lace….. and string….. And there was no way in _hell_ I would wear string.

I finally made it to the building, making the woman at the front desk stare as I took in big gulps of air. I made my way over to the desk, and asked the lady for directions to Roy's office, since I couldn't remember the way because I am directionally challenged, and she gave me them. I then proceeded to speed walk down the halls, ignoring the weird looks I got from other soldiers.

I finally reached Roy's office, only to glanceat a clock as it hit exactly the time of the meeting. I knocked, and when I heard Roy yell, "Come in!" I catiously opened the door. I snuck inside, giving Roy a smile as I approached him at his desk.

"Greetings," I said in an alien-like voice.

"Hello. Looks like you're right on time," Roy said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, on time because I sprinted all the way here," I muttered darkly. Okay, I hated running. It was stupid. And not the thing I wanna do when I wake up. The cat had wandered off, but I knew she would come back when I returned. But, on the upside, I think I got on Roy's good side. He was always one of my favorites in the show... If we could be friends, that'd be _awesome_!

"So," I said, "Who did you want me to meet?" I asked. Roy opened his mouth to reply when a shark knock rapped on the door. Roy sighed.

"That must be them," Roy muttered. I was starting to get an uneasy feeling about this as Roy called them in.

And guess who walks in? I'll give you a hint. Automail right arm and left leg, long blonde hair tied up in a braid, fiery yellow eyes, with a suit of armor trailing behind him. You guessed it! Edward and Alphonse Elric _in the flesh_!

I tensed up, frozen to the spot. That's when I remembered something. _Act normal._

"Hello," I said, forcing myself to relax. Edward looked at me suspiciously before approaching the desk Roy sat at while Al closed the door and waited by it. I smiled unsurely at Al, which I'm guessing he returned, but you can never be sure in that suit of armor, right?

"Why did you call us here?" Ed asked, obviously irritated. I held back a snicker. _Ed gives Roy attitude just like in the show_ , I thought smugly.

"I'd like to introduce you to Lynette," Roy said, gesturing to me. I gave a small wave to Ed, and he nodded to me.

"Lynette, this is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist," Roy introduced. My eyes glittered in admiration.

"Wow! Fullmetal, huh? That's so cool!" I said with a wide grin. Ed looked slightly surprised at my enthusiasm. Hell, he hadn't seen  _nothing_ yet.

"Thanks..." Ed muttered, then, turning to Roy, he said, "But why did you call me back just to introduce me to this girl?" Roy looked at him.

"This girl has gotten permission from the Fuhrer himself to participate in the State Alchemist's exam. Her situation reminded me of yours, so I thought you could observe her alchemical skills." Roy said, making Ed's jaw drop as he stared at me.

"Geez, if you're gonna stare that long, just take a picture," I said with a raised eyebrow. Ed looked away, slightly embarrassed, but I could still se the shock on his features.

"My name is Lynette La'va, and I'm twelve years old," I introduced myself, grinning as Ed looked even more shocked. I was also aware Al too was gaping at me.

"She was offered a job as a field agent at first, although she turned it down to wait for the exam for State Alchemist's." Roy said. I looked at him pointedly.

"Be quiet, I don't want their eyes to pop out of their heads," I said, causing Roy to chuckle. I turned to Ed, and smiled sweetly.

"I hope we get along, assuming I pass the exam!" I exclaimed, smiling wider and clapping m hands together. When Ed just stared at me, my smile faded and I bit my lip, nervous.

"Would you like to see her fight?" Roy asked with a smirk. I had an even worse feeling about this...

* * *

 

I somehow ended up in the training field once more, but this time being watched by the Elric brothers instead of Roy and the Fuhrer. Roy said he had some paperwork to attend to, and to leave when we were done.

"Kill a few dummies," Ed commanded. I looked at him with raised eyebrows before sighing and facing the field of dummies.

I raced towards them, targeting the unlucky dummy closest to me before spinning on one foor to slam my other leg into the dummy' stomach region, throwing it a few feet as it doubled over. I kicked that dummy's head off, sending it flying to bash into another dummy, causing that one to double over. I spun and kicked the dummy's head with the top of my foot, sending it flying a yard or two. I ran and jump kicked another dummy, yet again sending a head flying. It was like playing soccer, but with a much higher target. I thrusted my pal at another dummy's middle, causing it to double over toward me. I then bent into a backbend before kicking up and crashing my foot into the dummy's head,  _yet again_  sending it flying away. I stood up, smiling breathlessly as I trotted over to the Elric brothers, who just gawked at me like I was inhuman.

"You said to kill them," I said smugly. "What'd ya think?"

"That's amazing," Al breathed. I grinned at him, bowing slightly in thanks before turning to Ed.

"And the alchemist's opinion?"

"... Is that humanly possible for a twelve year old?"

"Okay, you guys seriously have to listen to me! I tell you what I told Roy. I am an alien." I sighed exasperaedly. Ed rolled his eyes and snickered.

"Good one." Ed sighed. I looked him straight in the eye, dead serious.

"It's the truth! I'm not from here… So that's the technical term." I said, oblivious to my own mistake.

"Where are you from, then?" Ed asked curiously. I started to sweat nervously under their expectant stares.

"Oh, gee, look at the time," I said, glancing at my empty wrist, "I better get going. Seeya! Hope we meet again!" I said before sprinting off, leaving Ed and Al behind to sweat drop.

* * *

 

I sat in the alleyway, thinking. I had wandered around East City for a little while, window shopping, until it started to get dark. Now I was back in the alleyway, getting cozy by wrapping myself up in the blanket. The kitten had come back and was currently snuggling in my arms, looking more adorable than ever, when suddenly, it stood up and wandered off.

Snapping out of my daze just to see the kitten walk onto the dark, empty street and out of sight, I stared after is, confused. The kitten has stayed with me every night so far. And, I realized, without the kitten I was dead alone.

Fear began so creep into me as my mind automatically recalled numerous horror movies that had scarred me when I was a child. I pulled my knees tight to my chest, purely afraid. And, as I could recall, chimeras could be made to look like those kind of monsters. I began to shake, squeezing my eyes shut and clutching the blanket tighter as I tried to block out those scary thoughts with other thoughts. But it didn't work, because my mind would instantly revert back to those scary thoughts.

"Damn, damnit! I'm not afraid… Damn…" I muttered, my voice cracking as tears rolled down my cheeks. I hugged myself tighter, digging my nails into my arms when suddenly, I felt something crawl onto my shoulder. I bit my lip on a scream as a sob escaped my throat, just as I heard the clinking of metal. I lifted my tear streaked face up to look at the thing, which approached me slowly.

"Lynette?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Cliff hanger! The real game has almost begun… First author note! Hows the story going so far? Do you guys like it? I'm so happy! Thanks to you lovely random persons, I have almost 200 views! And to think, this is only the third day! I love you guys~
> 
> Anyway, please review! Thanks!
> 
> P.S. I don't own FMA, because if I did, Lynette would be in it….


	6. MORE LIES, COCOA, AND KIDNAPPING!

 

 

 

I stared at him, shocked, surprised, but not as much as I would've if I hadn't seen the show. In the back of my head I had wondered if Al had seen my kitten when it was a stray, but it was just a passing thought.

And now, here he was, in all his armor glory, looking at me with what I choose to interpret as a shocked face.

I sighed heavily, and opened my mouth to say something when someone barged in.

"Al! Don't go chasing-" The person started. And I instantly knew if I saw him here I was dead. I got up in a swift move, and was about to hide when…

"Lynette?" I froze when he mentioned my name, and slowly turned to face Ed, who stood next to Al, looking confused.

"What are you doing here?" I cringed at the question, turning away.

"Nothing~" I drawled with a nervous laugh, not even really sure whether to laugh or cry at this point. I mean, I had been crying earlier, and I was laughing now. I'm a weird alien like that.

"You plan to sleep outside, don't you?"

"Well, I sure as hell ain't gonna leave this place," I replied, forcing myself to try and walk away, but my fear of the darkness got the better of me. That's when I felt myself get swooped up and carefully placed on someone's shoulder.

"Hey! Let me go!" I exclaimed, trying to kick Alphonse, who's shoulder I was now on. Al must've had practice at holding people down, because this was the first time I was overwhelmed.

I kicked and growled and Ed glared at me, effectively shutting me up. _Ed's glare is so hot_ , I thought dreamily, making sure to remember that adorable irritated face.

Somehow, I ended up sitting on Ed's bed in their apartment with a fresh blanket wrapped around my shoulders and a mug of hot cocoa in my hands, with Ed and Al sitting on Al's bed (although he never used it) facing me.

"So, why where you staying in that alleyway?" Ed asked. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, deftly weaving a fake background story, as fantasy writers commonly do.

"It all started when my mom left," I started, reopening my eyes to face Ed and Al. I was always good at lying, even though I didn't do it often, yet I continued, "She left when I was about three, leaving my dad to single-handedly take care of me. And he did, well, up until he was caught in a mining incident. He died, leaving me to my oldest cousin. I lived with her until one day, when she was walking home from her work, she was attacked by robbers and I never heard from her again. That happened three years ago, and ever since then I decided to take care of myself, and that's how long I've been traveling." I mentally pat myself on the back for coming up with such a believable lie.

Ed and Al just looked at me.

…

…

Nope, they were still looking at me. Wait a little more.

…

…

"I'm so sorry," Ed said softly. I could see the pain on their faces, and I assumed I brought back ad memories for them. I felt bad, making them remember those kinds of things. But I couldn't worry about that now. I needed to keep my cover.

"It's fine, it's not your fault. I've had a rough childhood, so what?" I said, surprising Ed and Al. "It's those same memories that made me who I am today. They're a part of me, and I never want to let them go. When people are gone, it's easy to look at the down side of life. But I choose to keep those memories, and even if they hurt me now, I'll get strong enough in the future to be able to look back on them and say, 'This is what made me strong, made me the person I am.'

"I did cry, every time someone died, and I was alone sometimes. At some point I felt so bad I wanted death. But I never gave up. Because the happiness, the kind I had before, was real. And I'm sure more of those joys are out there, you just got to hunt them down. It's alright to mope sometimes, but all the time is when it starts to piss people off," I said, "And I'm sure I'll find happiness. Somehow, someday. But right now, I need somewhere to finish growing up, so I have decided to go into the military." I finished. Those were words from the heart [a/n: And some from Fruits Basket XD] and they were the truth.

Ed and Al were staring at me again.

"Gee, if you want to look at me, take a picture. It'll last longer," I said, irritated. I hate it when people space out on you, and you're just sitting, there, waiting, until they choose to notice you like an hour later.

"Sorry," Ed muttered as he snapped out of his daze, an embarrassed blush lightly coating his cheeks. I chuckled and took a sip of the hot cocoa, which was surprisingly good.

"Wow!" I said, taking another sip.

"This is awesome!" My words came out gurgled as I attempted to speak and swallow at the same time. Al laughed and Ed grinned slightly. I decided serious time to be over. I chugged the hot cocoa down and set the glass on a nearby table, before holding up hand and breathing on it.

"OUCH!" I said, clutching my scalded hand. My breath was like fire!

"I'm a dragon alien!" I exclaimed as I proudly showed them my burned hand. They cracked up as I shook my hand and blew on it again, attempting to cool it off, but just burning it more.

"… It actually burns, you know," I huffed at Ed, who was still laughing. Al looked at me worriedly.

"Are you alright?" He asked in his echo-y voice. I nodded and smiled at him.

"You're so sweet~" I said, hugging Al and being careful not to impale myself on one of his spikes. I could tell he was blushing, and he would've become even redder when Ed snickered at him. I smirked at Ed, letting go of Al and giving him a hug.

"Aw, shorty, I love you too~" I teased, running away before Ed could catch me. Al held him back while Ed growled out long strings of curses. Me, on the other hand, was rolling on the ground, laughing so hard no sound came out and I ended up just laying there, clapping like a retarded seal as I tried desperately to get air in my lungs.

Yet, there was one thing I found a bit insulting. Edward Elric was taller than me.

"You have no right to call me shorty!" Ed continued his rant. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I stood up and looked at him.

"You're right, I don't, because apparently you  _are_ taller than me, if you haven't noticed." I said. Ed burst out laughing at the realization. I bet he was originally my height, 5' 4, I just happened to know he wore elevator shoes, but I didn't mention that.

"You're the shorty!" Ed laughed. A vein in my head bulged as I glared at him.

"NO ONE CALLS ME SHORT! I'M TALL FOR MY AGE! I AM NOT SHORT! I'M TALLER THAN MOST GIRLS MY AGE! I'M ONLY TWELVE! I'M NOT SHORT!" I ranted, being held back by Al. No wonder I had a hard time escaping him earlier: He's had LOTS of practice.

"I'm gonna get you for that," I threatened [a/n: note, this is from iCarly] , "Maybe not today, maybe not tommorow. But I'm gonna get you." I growled.

We all calmed down, then Ed popped a question that silenced us all.

"So, what are the sleeping arrangements?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for cliffhangers! What will the sleeping arrangements be? I'll leave you to wonder about it… One girl, two guys, two beds, one room…. Haha! Lets just wait and see~  
> Please review!


End file.
